


You Know Nothing Sansa Stark

by Amymel86



Series: You Know Nothing Sansa Stark [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mentions of Rape, Sansa has never seen a man before, Snippets, Vignettes, absolute crack, guess who finds her?, living in the woods, might be different POVs, prepare to suspend all reasoning and belief and just GO WITH IT, weird au from my deranged brain, why can't I stop coming up with these weird scenarios?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Let's just pretend that you're happy to suspend all sense and proper reasoning for a while and imagine a Westeros where Sansa is Cat and Ned's first born - but when Ned returns from war with the bastard baby Jon, Cat is so wracked with hurt that she flees Winterfell with her baby daughter to live in hiding away from all men (yea, she's a little coo-coo).... fast forward seventeen years and Sansa is a woman grown, living in the woods, isolated from the world with only her mother and another woman for company. She has never once glimpsed a man before....until she does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be a 'story' as such, just me messing about in this ridiculous universe that popped into my head. So some chapters will follow on from the last, some will just be vignettes. If you fancy giving me prompts to explore within this universe, please feel free to do so in the comments! 
> 
> Love ya!

Mother tells her that she had loved a man once, but that all men lie, all men hurt, all men want to possess and use you up to their own means and pleasure. Sansa's still not quite sure what that all means at seven and ten years of age. But, then again, she's never even seen a man - that she can remember - so what does she know? Perhaps they look as monstrous as Mother makes them sound?

Mother had been married once - she'd let that slip to Sansa after she'd found her one melancholy day, stinking of stale wine, slumped in an armchair at midday. The man had been Sansa's Papa, Mother continued to slur, he's wronged her greatly somehow - something to do with war and a bastard babe (Mother's words were rapidly becoming unintelligible) and that's when Mother had bundled the newborn baby Sansa and fled to the arms of her sister at the Vale. From what Sansa could make out of Mothers next onslaught of wailing and shouting, there was a man there too, one that Mother had counted as a trusted friend, but he too, had wronged Mother - Sansa could just about make out the words 'disgusting', 'pawed', 'screamed' and 'forced inside'....she wasn't sure what it all meant but whatever memory Mother was conjuring, it distressed her greatly.

Mother made a vow to the Gods long ago that no man would get the chance to inflict even a small portion of pain or wrong-doing upon her daughter. That's when she had decided that they would disappear.

As long as she can remember, Sansa has lived in the woods, with Mother and Tessa. Tessa was older than Sansa, but not as old as Mother. She had been a maid before they all fled but she was more like family to Sansa now. Mother sometimes sends Tessa to the nearest little gathering of houses to trade berries or rabbit and squirrel meat for other supplies they might be in need of. Sansa is told that the settlement is not quite as large as a village, but large enough for Tessa to find everything they need - not that Sansa would know what a village was like anyway. The only two buildings she can remember ever seeing are the stone cottage they live in now and the wooden cabin they had inhabited, before they fled that too due to Mother's suspicions about being found by hunters.

Sansa was happy living with Mother and Tessa, even though she sometimes dreamt of soaring high above the woods on a scaly warm winged beast. Riding astride the animal like Tessa rides their mule, but there was more to it than that - the beast knew her, it loved her and she it. The animal - whatever it was - never let her fall to the ground below and made her feel safe as it whisked her closer to the forest's edge. In her dream she would press her cheek to its warm smooth scales and close her eyes to the feel of its undulating muscles underneath. She'd then sit up tall and spread her arms out wide before squealing loudly in delight as the wind whipped her hair into a frenzy and the beast roared excitedly in return. Closer and closer she saw the edge of the forest nearing beneath them - the free girl and her beloved beast. But then she would wake quite suddenly, never getting to glimpse beyond the border of trees she calls home.

************

"She needs to meet people Cat! It's not healthy for the girl" Sansa overheard Tessa grit out between clenched teeth one day.

"No! I shan't allow it Tess! She isn't wise to the ways of the world, to the wants of men"!

"And whose fault is that"?!

It was a common argument in the cottage of late and Sansa found herself wanting to flee the cottage more and more. To get far away from the women discussing Sansa like she wasn't just a small room away. That's why she found herself walking further and further into the forest, much deeper than she normally wanders to gather berries, forage for edible plants or set her rabbit traps.

She happens upon a gorse with blackberries entwined with it. Sansa cursed the haste in which she fled the cottage, not thinking to bring her basket with her. Never-the-less, she picks and begins gathering enough berries to be carried in her skirts if she holds them out in front of her.

Sansa sings to herself as her collection is nearing half the berries from the bush. The juice sometimes seeping free from its origin and bleeding through to stain the sky blue wool of her dress, when she sees very slight movement by her outreached hand.

There, right by the berry she was about to pick, were two curious grey eyes, framed by the bush's thorns as the owner of those eyes remains hidden in the foliage.

Sansa gasps and jolts away in shock. The eyes blink and then a pleasant voice - lower in timbre than Sansa can ever remember hearing - makes her still before she flees.

"I'm sorry to have scared you my Lady....I was hunting nearby and heard the sweetest singing".

All her berries tumble to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants to see Sansa 'omg I've never met a man before, let me count the differences I notice' Stark interact with Jon 'fucking hell you're beautiful but acting weirdly, why are you alone in the woods' Snow?


End file.
